Talk:G3
g3 not confirmed in battlefield 3 yet now we cant say that the g3 is in battlefield 3 yet because as of now there is no exact proof of its presense Grif has a point. The only evidence on-page is that it apparently is seen in the hands of PLR soldiers, but that doesn't mean it's gonna be in-game. - 09:36, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :If it is seen in the hands of an enemy soldier, then how is it not in-game? - Bovell Talk | 12:32, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :show me a picture thanCorporal grif 09:29, July 16, 2011 (UTC) :I Got this. ~~Commander Lukas ~~ ::Good eye there, Commander Lukas. That certainly is a G3 from what I can tell. The handguard and front sight are like that on the A3 and A4 models. 18:09, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't think that's good enough to go on. IIRC the HK33 and derivatives have the same handguard (as a matter of fact, it looks like the magazine is slightly curved, which is indicative of the HK33). Better proof is what that one dev said about his favorite weapon being the G3 or something to that effect. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:12, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Those have smaller handgaurds and shorter barrels. ~~Commander Lukas~~ ::::We don't know what either actually look like in-game. And they actually aren't much smaller. I mean, yeah, there's a huge difference between the G3 and MP5 handguards, but not the G3 and HK33. It's literally like a two-inch difference. Besides, we haven't seen a full shot of the rifle just yet, so it could easily be either. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 20:11, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::Compare the two for a while. the G3 is much bigger. :::::If it looks and acts like a G3, but they call it an HK33 or even an MP5, then it's an HK33 or MP5, not a G3. :::::And again, it's two inches. TWO INCHES. The body of the weapon is almost the exact same size, only the barrel and handguard are slightly smaller (and even then, I think the longer parts are merely to accomodate the larger force of the 7.62mm cartridge). But the image provided, it proves nothing. It's a foregrip that is of the G3-related family of rifles and sub machineguns, but that really is all we currently know about it. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 20:23, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::The g3 is more widely used than the HK33. beside DICE said they are trying to be a accurate as they can with the equipment. This war is on the Iraq-Iran boarder, right? Both Iraq and Iran use the G3 (as well as Libya, Pakistan, Saudi Arabia, and I'm pretty sure I saw the Taliban with them in the news.) Wereas the HK33 is not. So if DICE did there homework, it's a G3 ~~C Lukas~~ ::::::Yeah, sure, believe what you want, but there's still no empirical evidence of its existence IN-GAME. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:07, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::::http://www.enterbf3.com/images/g3.png SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 22:34, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::(edit conflict) So which pixel is the G3? Can't even see the mag, the body of the rifle, or the stock. (the most important feature being the mag) Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:38, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::I suguest getting glasses or contacts. It's a G3A3 :::::::::Please sign your posts with ~~~~ and don't start a flame war. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 22:48, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Oh, yeah, sorry. ~~Commander Lukas~~ :::::::::See, that "G3" seems to me to be a shadow, obscured by a PLR peon... it could easily also be an HK23E (an LMG variant of the G3, with much the same dimensions and traits as the regular G3) with that foregrip, and since the dude is holding the magazine, I can't tell what it looks like. What I'm trying to say here is that we can say it's semi-confirmed by that dev's statement, but we shouldn't jump the gun too much and use images that may or may not be of the G3. Who's to say how many weapons are in this game? We could have a hundred of them, and perhaps dozens of variants of the G3 or related rifles, as was the case with the AK47 in Medal of Honor 2010 -- there were at least ten different types of AK47s. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:53, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::Fair enough. Let's leave it at that. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 22:56, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::Guys, there's a tweet from Demize confirming theG3:G3 confirmation ExtremeGamer5665 14:44, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :Some body added that "In its current state, the G3 isn't practical compared to other rifles in its class." This is pure opinion with no facts to back it up. Im going to mark it as opinion until somebody either adds some explanation as to why they think it isn't practical or the statement is deleated.-(uglydisease) 10:55, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Ironsights trivia It's mentioned all over the page how the G3's iron sights look the same as sights for MP5, Hk53 and M416, but it is not stated that this is because they are all made by the same manufacturer and the G3 is essentially the grandfather of all of todays weapons from H&K (can even be seen on the G36c). Small bit of nerdy trivia perhaps, but still. LeoKhenir 12:59, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Bad Comapny Three? Look at that last trivia- "In Battlefield: Bad Company 3, ''the right side of the weapon only has position for "safe" and fully automatic while on the left side the selector has postions for safe semi automatic and fully automatic." Are you trying to say 'Battlefield: Bad Company 2, or ''Battlefield 3'''''? There is no Bad Company 3 yet... : Well, thanks for fixing that anyway. ::Sorry for the mess up. That's what I was talking about in Chat. AKUSoldier14 (talk) 00:57, October 17, 2012 (UTC)